In the digital age, people desire for information to be available at their fingertips at all times. The invention of the Internet has made it possible for a person to, within seconds, utilize a search engine to find and learn almost anything. This has been furthered with the arrival of the smartphone, which has allowed user to gain access to almost any information no matter their location. Smart watches, glasses, and other products have helped further satisfy this thirst for real-time access to information.